The Meaning Behind a Name
by MJSLSBS
Summary: Harry explains to an unwilling Ginny why he wants to name their son Albus Severus. DEATHLY HOWLERS EPILOGUE AU- SLASH. Yes I know that in the epilogue they were happy but I felt like writing this...


**Title:**The Meaning Behind a Name

**Author:**Immortal Aussie

**Email: **

**Fandom:**Harry Potter

**Rating:**FRT

**Summary:**Harry explains to an unwilling Ginny why he wants to name their son Albus Severus

**Warnings:**Spoilers for DH & DH Epilogue

**Challenge:**HP Fest- Harry explaining to Ginny why he wishes to name his son Albus Severus. (http/comunity. Count: 673

Harry sighed. They had been having this argument for a couple of months now and still Ginny couldn't see his reasons for naming their child Albus Severus Potter. She could understand the Albus but not the Severus part of the name. In fact she out right refused to even consider it.

He really cared for Ginny but this was getting to him. "Harry? Harry!" Ginny was shouting trying to get his attention. This was yet another argument on Albus's middle name that he had zoned out on. Albus was due in two weeks and they still couldn't decide on his middle name.

"Sorry love, I was just thinking about the past," he told her not wanting to tell her the truth. Sometimes he really regretted marrying her but it was what was expected of him. He really hated his life at times like this.

"Gin, listen to me. I know you don't want to call your son Severus but he deserves to be remembered. He was one of the bravest, if not the bravest person I knew. He was always putting his life on the line. He could have died any minute, he could have been betrayed and tortured but he wasn't. He saved so many lives during the war due to his actions. Imagine if he wasn't spying for us? Where would we have gotten all the information we did that saved us so many times. Fuck Ginny, if it wasn't for him alerting the order of use running off to the ministry we could all be dead! and before you say it, yes I know he wasn't the nicest person but he couldn't blow his cover. What would have happened if Draco, or Theodore or someone had told their father that he was tolerating Gryffindor's? Can you even begin to image what would have happened to him if they did that?" I was fuming by now and we both new it but Ginny wouldn't listen to me. I knew that, she never had. She only thought about herself no matter what was happening around her.

I took a few breathes trying to calm down before I continued. "Yes he did kill Professor Dumbledore but that wasn't his choice. Dumbledore asked him to kill him if Draco couldn't. They both knew what would happen if Severus hadn't gone through with his vow, we would have lost both of them, Severus due to the magic from the broken vow and the headmaster to his rotten hand and then what would we have done?"

"So there's no other reason?" Ginny said scathingly. Harry gulped. He prayed to whatever deity that was listening at the moment that Ginny didn't know his biggest secret. _No one _knew it and he hoped he could keep it that way. It wasn't that he was ashamed of it but he knew it would hurt him if anyone find out.

"No, no other reason," Harry lied through his teeth praying that his gut feeling was wrong for once.

"LIAR!" Ginny screamed at him and slapped him soundly across his left check leaving a flaming red handprint in its wake.

Harry gulped.

"I know the truth. You thought you hid it from me but I know you better than that. You've never loved me! It's always been him hasn't it? Fucking, worthless Snivellus Snape," Ginny was absolutely seething by now and Harry knew that there was no point in denying it any longer.

"You're right. I've always loved him. Sev at least was a decent person who deserved to be liked and loved unlike you. You haven't been faithful to me, while I have been. Yes I haven't loved you but I haven't slept with other people. My heart will always belong to Severus though while we're married no one else with have my body. Remember that. We're naming him Albus Severus and that's that. That is unless you want to Ron and Molly to know what you've been doing in Knockturn Alley?" 

Their relationship was never the same after that.


End file.
